The present invention relates to an arrangement with at least one valve, in particular a vacuum valve, having at least one closure member of the valve for closing at least one through-opening of the valve and at least one drive for adjusting the closure member between a closed position, in which the closure member closes the through-opening, and at least one open position, in which the closure member opens the through-opening at least in regions, wherein, for the thermal loading of the closure member, the valve has at least one chamber for at least one heat transfer fluid, said chamber being connected in a thermally conducting manner to the closure member and being closed off, preferably permanently, in relation to the through-opening, wherein at least one supply line of the arrangement opens out into the chamber, by which supply line heat transfer fluid for thermal loading of the closure member can be introduced into the chamber.
In order to be able to produce electronic components such as, for example, semiconductors, LEDs, flat screens and solar components in the quality required today, it is known to process silicon carriers, glass substrates or the like in vacuum chambers closed off by valves. The most varied development variants of valves are known in the prior art for this purpose. The valves serve, for example, for the purpose of metering media, in particular gases, flowing into the vacuum chambers or out of said vacuum chambers. However, other valves also serve as inlets or outlets through which objects to be processed, such as silicon carriers, glass substrates and the like, can be moved into the vacuum chamber or removed from said vacuum chamber. To prevent or at least to reduce deposits of contaminants or process gases on the closure members of the valves, it is often necessary to have to bring said valves up to a certain temperature. Heating is often to the fore in this connection. However, cooling the closure members of the valve can also be necessary. It is possible to provide or support the required process temperature by applying heat in a corresponding manner to the closure member. Generic arrangements where heat can be applied to the closure member by a heat transfer fluid which is brought into the noted chamber, are known in the prior art. This basic idea is already known, for example, from DE 942 772 and has also been repeated in more recent documents such as, for example, DE 698 14 296 T2.